Elements
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Third oneshot in my Super Smash bros oneshot series. Lucario, Zelda, and Mewtwo continue their journey, only to stumble upon a flurry of elements that must be countered with their music. Will they figure out what's going on here? Okay, summary sucks, I know, but the story is way better than this!


**Author note: I don't own Super Smash bros. Nor do I own the piece that inspired this oneshot, 'Elements' by Lindsey Stirling.**

**...FINALLY! Sorry about the delay in oneshots, guys, but I finally have the third oneshot in the Super Smash bros oneshot series done! For those who have not read 'Song of the Caged Bird' or 'Crystallize,' I suggest you read those first before this one.**

**Warning: Humanized pokemon, thunderstorms, earth...earth stuff I guess, large fires, strong winds, and lots of water. **

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Elements**_

* * *

The three stared around.

The electric guitarist groaned. "We've been travelling for days, and we haven't found anyone so far!" he sighed. "Do you guys think we'll find everyone in time? Who knows how many people exactly we need to create the orchestra needed for the Symphony of Miracles?"

"Patience, Lucario." Mewtwo reassured him. "We must be aware of everything around us if we are to sense them. Just focus."

Before Zelda could speak up, the sky suddenly went dark. They heard the sound of raindrops even before the raindrops started falling from the sky. And then came thunder, booming with all its might and glory. Lucario grinned.

"Perfect for an electric guitarist." he spoke. "I think I can sense another one of us." he took a step forward. "Can I handle this one?" Mewtwo nodded, and the guitarist began to play.

He strummed the chords, transitioning from one to the next with ease. The lightning crackled and boomed as the guitarist continued to play, the clear chords cutting through the noise. The pale hands that held the guitar and strummed the chords were getting more and more calloused by the minute, however, and finally the guitarist couldn't play anymore.

"Whatever it is, it's a challenge to take on!" Lucario exclaimed, shaking one hand. "It's tough..."

The thunder suddenly vanished, replaced by fire and magma about them. Some of the lava occasionally burst into the air before falling. Mewtwo stepped forward, violin at his disposal.

"I'll take on this one."

He started to play, with a ferocity that matched the flames. The high pitched notes reminded Zelda of the bursting lava before it dropped back to the lower notes, double chords and pizzicatos continuing the tense composition. The chromatic scale up and down the notes suddenly appeared through the violin, before transitioning roughly to more chords before striking a high-pitched note. Mewtwo had to step back; his fingers were bleeding from playing so intensely.

"It...it is a challenge." Mewtwo admitted. "This certainly isn't anything to mess with."

The flames vanished, replaced by waves of water and raindrops crashing all around them as they stood on a rocky cliff. Zelda took a deep breath before stepping forwards.

"Let me try this one!"

She took a deep breath, before starting with light pizzicatos, matching the raindrops in perfect harmony. She slowly, carefully, started to dance as she continued the now-smooth melody of D minor. She leapt as she reached a higher-pitched chord, before going into a frenzy of notes. The notes ascended, gradually getting louder until it reached a fortissimo of a well-placed chord.

She stepped back, taking a breath. "That's amazing..." she trailed off.

"It's definitely not the work of merely one musician, though." Mewtwo pointed out. "Otherwise the elements wouldn't change so drastically..."

Everything around them shifted, to a desert of pale sand as clouds and wind blew about them, and they could hear the plinking sounds of a piano, before it transitioned into chords. As the chord progressions continued, the clouds accumulated, creating a strong wind and blowing the sand about to the point that none of the three could even see each other. The chords then relaxed into a melody that ascended and descended, slowly fading away as the winds relaxed and the sand rested upon the ground again.

There was a pause, there was silence. And then once again, the piano started to play, but the feeling was as if it wanted everyone to join now. On instinct, the three took up their instruments (two violins and an electric guitar, to be exact) and began to play.

The two violins resounded in harmony as the piano played a sort of accompaniment in the background. The electric guitar let out a few whines as it reached the higher pitched notes, before strumming downwards into the lower notes. Emerald green grass and colourful blooms grew wherever the three stepped, and soon enough, they found themselves in a large garden, filled with verdant greenery and lush scents of the flowers.

Everyone went silent...until five figures stepped from the bushes. One of them had orange hair, with eyes as dark as coal. Another had light blue hair, his dark blue eyes filled with wonder at seeing the violinists and the guitarist. The third had dark green hair, with lighter green eyes. The fourth was a blond, with electrical sparks emannating from one hand. The last figure was a black-haired boy with a red cap and blue vest.

The red-capped boy stepped forward. "Sorry for attacking you like that." he apologized. "My friends and I have been ambushed often by other dark forces, and we feared that you three were some of them. My name is Red, and these are my friends Char, Squire, Ivy and Pika. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too." Zelda responded, smiling a little. "My name is Zelda, and these are my friends Lucario and Mewtwo. We're on a journey to find the Symphony of Miracles, and to form the orchestra needed."

Char's coal-black eyes widened in surprise. "The Symphony of Miracles? Seriously!?" he exclaimed. "I thought it was just a legend..."

"I know, it's hard to believe." Mewtwo spoke up. "We have to find the Symphony of Miracles before it's too late...there's a beast out there that's going to destroy the worlds if we don't!"

"Maybe...maybe you guys could join us!" Lucario spoke up. "The more the merrier, right?"

The other five hesitated for a moment, before Squire shouted, "GROUP HUDDLE!" they immediately huddled about in a circle, discussing while Lucario, Mewtwo and Zelda exchanged awkward glances at each other. The five then seperated, and Ivy spoke up.

"We have decided that we will accept your invitation."

"Yes!" Zelda high-fived both Lucario and Mewtwo before she turned to the others. "That's great! Let us continue the journey; we have no time to waste!"

* * *

**Author note: Okay, ending might have seemed rushed there...(sigh) I'll try to figure out Red and the other humanized pokemon's instruments by the next oneshot. I know Red's playing the piano for sure, but the others...need to think about that.**

**Again, Constructive Criticism would be appreciated, and I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
